A Wonderlandian Wedding
by Briar N-Chant
Summary: This is it! Lizzie and Kitty's big day has arrived and they've decided to share it with the world via MirrorNet stream...was that the best idea, though? Will these wonderlandian beauties make it down the aisle or will their nervousness get the better of them? Kitzie, femslash, one-shot. Rated T for safety.


Hello dear friends! I am still in the process of editing some stories as well as trying to get back on the ball and updating others however, this little gem right here was created out of anger and I had meant post it sooner.

While I am of straight sexual orientation, I have many friends who are gay, lesbian, bisexual and more. It almost goes without saying but, I am a proud ally of the LGBTQ+ community and unfortunately, I received a very nasty review on one of my Kitzie stories that called Kitty and Lizzie 'disgusting' for being written as a same-sex couple. Unfortunately, because it was not an anonymous review, I cannot remove it. But, I did report the reviewer several times and I blocked them. Now, I was going to get angry, say some bad words and all. However, what better way to get back at the haters than to use that as fuel for creativity? Here's a Wonderlandian Wedding. Kitty and Lizzie shall be married. Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm Blondie Lockes and I'm right outside the The Queen of Hearts' castle here in Wonderland. Much like those of you watching via Mirrornet streams or on your MirrorTVs, I'm waiting to see 'the wedding of the century.' Sure, it might be old news that Lizzie Hearts, the now Queen of Hearts in Wonderland will be marrying her long time love, Kitty Cheshire but, the wedding is sure to be an extravaganza of colors with the array of guests and spellbinding oddity of Wonderlandian customs. Both brides have declined commenting until after the ceremony has taken place but, we will be filming the ceremony. Such joy should be shared by all, no matter the land or kingdom they happen to reside in!"

Kitty looked up at the Mirrorpad she had been watching and proceeded to shut it off. She began to wonder if she really needed that thing on in the first place. Blondie was just outside the castle after all…

Gulping in nervousness, the fact that she would be married in less than an hour was beginning to hit Kitty.

What was happening?

Kitty was usually very good under pressure and laughed in the face of most danger. She turned her head to see her dress on the other side of the room. Lizzie hadn't seen her in this dress yet but, what she did know was that they had decided upon dresses in the same style. Nothing less would have pleased Lizzie's fashionista tastes.

Not a Cheshire smile but, a smile nonetheless, spread across Kitty's features.

While a plethora of thoughts from the fact that she was going to partially rule Wonderland after marrying Lizzie to the fact that somehow, she and Lizzie had agreed to have their ceremony broadcast live across the MirrorNet were all flooding through Kitty's mind, she found the one thought that made sense in this whole 'hot mess'.

She, Kitty Cheshire, was very much in love with Lizzie Hearts. They were going to make it official and share their love with everyone.

"Kitty," Maddie knocked on her door, "Have you started on your make-up?"

* * *

Lizzie's process of getting ready was an entirely different story.

Her hair was rolled up in curlers, the base foundation of her look was almost dry and her team of experts had better have her put together in time or it would off with all of their heads!

Alright, maybe that was a little extreme. But, if her day…

There she went again: _her_ day. it was not just ' _her day_ ' It was her _and_ Kitty's day.

Letting out a sigh, Lizzie kept her unmoving, unsmiling expression. She could smile and show emotion when she saw Kitty and they recited their vows. Until then, she was going to act like she was practically made of porcelain.

She eyed her dress which was in the corner of the room right now. It was gold, red, black and went well with her position of 'Queen of Hearts'. She expected no less. It was a custom-made gown by none other than Vera Wing.

Kitty's dress was also a Vera Wing original. And, the shoes that would be accompanying both gowns had been customized by none other than Ashlynn Ella.

While Lizzie had been prepared to pay just as much as she had for the gowns when it came to the shoes, Ashlynn had refused to charge her. Ashlynn said to consider the two pairs of shoes as extra wedding gifts.

Smiling at that memory, Lizzie was very certain that she and Kitty would be stealing the show in their one of a kind looks.

"Everything is going smoothly," Bunny said from outside the door of Lizzie's dressing room, "Giles Grimm is here. He's in his post and the guests are being seated. You'll be ready soon, won't you, your majesty?"

* * *

Time flew faster than both Kitty or Lizzie had been prepared for. It was finally time.

Kitty entered the Throne Room first. Cameras flashing were the only noise heard besides the wedding march that played.

She turned to face forward once she came to the altar and Giles Grimm. She maintained a calm yet cool expression —that was, until a new wedding march began playing and Lizzie entered the room.

Under normal circumstances Kitty would have uttered a 'Me-OW!' or some other kind of remark but, her breath was caught in her throat.

Lizzie was quite the vision in her wedding dress. Black, gold and red were indeed, her go-to colors for most things but, she looked so prim and polished that her natural sense of style and alluring beauty were truly being pushed to the limit. The shine of her corn was only rivaled by the shining of her necklace and the golden parts of her shoes. She was truly the star of her wedding.

While part of Kitty wanted to do everything in her power to blink back her tears, at not wanting to ruin Lizzie's perfect day, she couldn't hold back any longer. They were about to be joined together for the rest of forever after and, that was perfect.

Now that Lizzie stood next to Kitty, it was time to begin.

"Fellow fairytales, I ask that you please take your seats. I am about to officiate the wedding of Elizabeth Hearts and Katherine Cheshire. They will be the rulers of Wonderland. Please, take your seats before these gorgeous queens," Giles Grimm spoke.

Gorgeous queens? Well, he certainly hit the nail on the head with that one. Lizzie couldn't stop looking Kitty up and down.

Their dresses were very similar but, they were not the same. Kitty's dress was made up of a crisp lavender flowing skirt and her corset top was black with a few cool blue and white accents. She wore a smaller crown but, one with ears and the roses in her hair matched her dress perfectly. Her veil was long in comparison to Lizzie's short veil. They were so alike yet, so different. Their looks helped to showcase such an intricate detail about what made them who they were as a couple.

Giles Grimm began his spiel and soon enough, he got to one of the more important parts of it.

"The lovely couple have written their own vows. Her majesty, Elizabeth Hearts will begin," He and the whole rest of the room turned their attention to Lizzie.

She shook for a second to try and stop her impending tears. She settled herself only for the tears to fall. She began to recite the vows she and Kitty had come up with, "I choose you, Katherine, my Kitty. To stand by your side and sleep in your arms….T-To be joy to your heart and food for your soul. To learn with you and grow with you, even as time and life change us both. I promise to laugh with you in good times and struggle alongside you in bad times. I promise to respect you and cherish you as an individual, a partner, a fellow ruler and most importantly an equal. We are whole on our own, we do not require completion with the help of anyone or anything. But, we are lucky that we complement each other and have gone on to make a wonderful pair thus far. May we have many adventures and grow old together."

More tears poured from Lizzie's emerald eyes. She hoped that everyone would be able to hear Kitty over her gross sobbing. She had no idea that this day would end up being filled with so much ugly crying out of joy.

That was a new sensation on it's own. Either way, she had time to dwell on that later.

Kitty reached over and gripped Lizzie's hands tightly, "I-I choose you, Elizabeth, my Lizzie. To stand by your side and sleep in your arms, to be joy to your heat and food for your soul…To learn with you and grow with you, even as time and life change us both. Heh, I promise to laugh with you in good times and struggle alongside you in bad times. I promise to respect you and cherish you as an individual, a partner, a fellow ruler and most importantly an equal. We are whole on our own. We do not require completion with the help of anyone or anything. But, we are lucky that we complement each other and have gone on to make a wonderful pair thus far. May we have many adventures and grow old together."

Giles quickly ran through the exchanging of rings and skipped to the next most anticipated part of the ceremony.

"Do you, Elizabeth Hearts take Katherine Cheshire as your lawfully wedded wife and fellow queen of this land?"

"I do!" Lizzie exclaimed through more tears.

"Do you, Katherine Cheshire take Elizabeth Hearts as your lawfully wedded wife and fellow queen of this land?"

"You bet!" Kitty smiled her signature Cheshire smile through tears that mirrored Lizzie's.

"Brides, you may kiss one another," Giles slammed his officiant book shut and allowed the couple's kiss to take center stage.

While Kitty was usually the dominant one, she allowed Lizzie the chance to dive in for the kiss first and allowed her bride to dip her in the process. Surely, this was going to be all over the MirrorNet for a week at least and, Kitty wouldn't have it any other way.

Love was love and all fairytales and myths alike had the right to have it.

* * *

"You saw it here first, folks!" Blondie Lockes spoke into her microphone, "Lizzie Hearts and Kitty Cheshire married in a ceremony for the ages. If you're just tuning in now, you may have missed the live stream. But, not to worry. You can watch it almost anywhere on the MirrorNet including our website. And, if that's not enough, we'll be playing the wedding footage on repeat for the rest of the night. Let's wish the beautiful queens of Wonderland well as they head off on their honeymoon to Puerto-story-co. I'm Blondie Lockes, goodnight and may you all find a love as pure as that between Lizzie and Kitty."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Aaaaaand we've come to the end! The picture I have for this fic was a commission I got from Kitty-Marshmallow over on DeviantArt. So yes, I paid money for it. I did my best to do Lizzie and Kitty justice here and, I wanted Giles officiating their ceremony because I hate Milton Grimm and, he just seems like a jerk. Plus, since the babble spell over Giles Grimm was broken during Thronecoming so, you can't come at me and say that this isn't possible. Yes, 'Vera Wing' and Puerto-story-co, I'm doing my best to keep true to the EAH lexicon. Plus, I have Blondie as a slight bit of comic relief and a nice 'ender'. May you all find true love! Thank you for all your support. I am a proud ally of the LGBTQ+ community and I will never stop being one. Thank you all again!**_


End file.
